


move

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted Dick to say honey.</p>
    </blockquote>





	move

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Dick to say honey.

Tim heard Nightwing’s coming. He sighed and hit the save button. Dick closed the bedroom’s window behind him and he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“Honey, I’m home~.” Singed the man as he stepped into the living room where Tim was with his favourite evening and night activity: his laptop and reports.

“Door; Dick” Tim said expressionless.

“In this suit at this time? You know it would put you in a bad light.” He stepped next to Tim and gave a small kiss onto the teen’s lips.

Tim closed his laptop and he blinked at the man shyly. Dick sighed tiredly and sat down on the couch. Tim wabbled, and after a few minutes when he struggled with himself, he finally stood up, moved to Dick and sat next to him.

“Dick, I thought.” Said the teen seriously. “Dick, I think you… you should move in. Here. To me.”

Dick laughed softly, he didn’t want to hide for even a second how he was entertained by Tim’s ask - which probably gathered all of Tim’s courage to make. The boy got sore, first his lips formed a mute “O” in his surprise, he couldn’t believe Dick is such a dick… and then his lips curled, he hoved his face sulkily, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head.

“Come on, Timmy! I didn’t want to hurt you, you know… You don’t have to sulk.”

He tried to pull the teen closer.

“Leave me alone, jerk.” Resisted Tim. “You was right, it’s my fault. I just forgot how idiot can you be.”

Dick grabbed Tim’s chin and turned the teen’s face towards him.

“You get it wrong, Tim. I hadn’t been in my own apartment weeks ago. Virtually I live here with you, honey. I get my accounts even here!”

Tim blinked.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. You hadn’t noticed? I’m hurt.” Said Dick mimic sadness.

He wrapped the teen’s shoulder gently and kissed his forehead.

“This could be because it doesn’t matter how much time I have to spend without you, it’s too much.” Tim went in to the game. Dick grinned. He likes to play with Tim.

“You flatter me, Mr Drake.”

Tim smiled, with a gentle, small one and placed himself into the man’s lap. He leant back his head to relax it on Dick’s board shoulder.

“I learnt from the best.”

Dick embraced Tim, he put his chin on one of the teen’s shoulders.

“You mean Bruce?”

“Jerk.”

Neither of them moved, neither of them spoke. Dick sighed, then he leant, pressed his nose and lips against Tim’s neck and he inhaled the teen’s scent.

“Hey, Timmy.”

“What.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
